


My Princess

by NoirAngel011



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adorable Lumax, F/M, Life's Sweet Moments, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Lucas claims Max as his.





	My Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This fits in time with All Grown Up.

The nineteen year old girl sat across from the love of her life at the dinner table.

"Why are you filming?" She asked a twenty three year old Johnathon.

"You'll see" he said and she went back her pasta.

Max wore a lime green knee length dress with a sparkly silver choker, as well as an old pair of black beat up vans.

It was July fourth and the party had come from the different college's they went to so they could spend some time together.

They were at the Wheeler's having dinner with everybody, even Steve, Johnathon, and Nancy had come from New York.

No one knew what Lucas had planned.

Max was talking to El when she noticed Lucas was gone from the table.

"You know your not going to be able to wear dresses like that in another two months" she told the younger girl.

El and Mike had announced that they were having a baby two weeks ago, now it was all any body in Hawkins ever talked about.

They were only nineteen after all.

"I know right!" The girl responded.

"Hey, where did Lucas go?" Max sat up on alert.

"Right here babe" he tackled her from behind.

Johnathon zoomed his camera in on the two.

When she turned around to look at the boy, every one within a two mile radius heard her.

"Holy Shit!" She screamed, clamping a hand over her mouth.

Lucas was down on one knee, holding a small velvet box out to her.

Inside the box was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

It was a small diamond ring, with three small and simple stones across the band.

It was silver and shining, glowing in the dimly lit room.

"From the day we all saw your name on the DigDug scoreboard, I knew that I wanted you to be mine. We have so many good times and we've help each other through so many bad, i wanted to ask, MadMax, will you marry me?" He said.

Max was at a loss for words, she didn't even care that Johnathon was filming, she hugged Lucas tightly.

"Of course Stalker, I thought you would never ask!" she exclaimed, pressing her lips against his.

He slid the ring onto her small finger. She smiled.

"One other thing." He sat down in the empty chair beside her, El having left to sit on Mike's lap.

He pulled something out of the pocket on his dark blue suit.

She caught a hint of sparkle as he his it behind his back, everyone saw what it was before she did.

El gasped and wisoered into Mike's ear: "I want one like that".

Lucas brought it out to show the girl.

A huge smile spread across Max's face.

It was a small tiara, it looked to be made of real diamonds and crystals.

He slid it into her hair, smiling as he did so.

She did truly look like a real princess.

There were tears in Max's eyes that night, but they didn't have the same sadness he had seen in her eyes so many times before, instead, they were happy and amazing.

When everyone was spread out on the front lawn,watching the fireworks, Lucas wispered.

"I'm glad you're mine, MadMax"

"I'm glad you're mine too stalker." 

Her tiara and ring glittered in the light.

They were they truly happy together.

...


End file.
